


Shift

by Awal



Series: Close your eyes (chopped and screwed) [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awal/pseuds/Awal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stares at his demonic face, acutely aware of her heart smashing against the confines of her ribcage, of the sudden clenching of her womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta LanaLucy. Any/All mistakes left over are mine. 

“Kiss me” Angel says sweetly. 

Buffy leans in and gives him a soft lingering kiss. When she pulls back, they smile giddily at each other. She adjusts her position in his lap, which is hard to do because she's straddling him in a small chair in his living room, so really, she just wiggles and moves her thigh marginally.

She bites her lower lip, waiting impatiently. He’s stalling. Or doing that thing where he purposely drives her crazy with anticipation. She can’t be sure.

Their eyes are touching when the brown depths of his irises explode with flecks of yellow/gold. His face morphs slowly, growing brow ridges and elongated fangs.

Her stomach flips excitedly, her breath rushes out of her. 

She traces the planes of his face reverently, and wonders for the first time if it hurts when he changes. 

“Close your eyes,” she whispers. 

Angel obeys, and Buffy kisses him again, equally as soft and sweet as the first time. When she pulls back to stare at his demonic face, she’s acutely aware of her heart smashing against the confines of her ribcage, of the sudden clenching of her womb.

She presses light kisses to the corner of his lips, his cheek, his chin, his nose. She touches every inch of his face with her lips and hands and she’s panting when she pulls back to stare at him again.

“Is it hard?” she asks. “To stay in Angelface?” Her hands find purchase on his cheeks, her thumbs lightly stroking him.

“Sometimes.” His voice is somber. Bad memories maybe. She doesn’t expect him to continue, but he does. “It takes conscious thought, anytime I lose control, even for a second-”

“Like when we kissed for the first time? Or when I’m in danger? Or bleeding? Or--”

He chuckles, And the lines of his face smooth out under her palms. The ridges disappear and his cheekbones reposition under her hands. His chocolate eyes flutter open and he once again comes to life. 

“I’m seeing a pattern here.” She tells him. “I make you lose control.” 

“Yes.” He agrees, “You do.”

Her heart jumps. She’s afraid to ask if that’s a good thing or bad thing, because she thinks it may be both. “You make me lose control too,” she says instead.

Angel gently lifts her hands from his face kissing both palms before letting her go, “My turn.”

He follows the curve of her eyebrow, the bridge of her nose, touches her bottom lip with his thumb. 

Buffy laughs, “I only have one face, and you see it all the time!”

“I could never see it enough.”

She watches the concentration on his face as his cool fingers follow the baby flesh curve of her cheek down her jaw to her slender throat.

He rests his palm above her heart. “You're amazing,” he says. 

Buffy blushes under his intense gaze, but remains still.

“I wish I could explain how good you feel,” he says seriously. 

Buffy rocks in his lap, grunts her approval. 

He laughs, and their eyes meet. “Not just physically. You. Your presence. Your vitality. Your kindness, your bravery, your humility.”

She chews her lips, contemplates telling him how he makes her feel. The way her body seems to shake inside when she's completely still in his presence. The way his arms feel, like home and safety. How his voice makes her hungry. 

“Buffy?” He waits for her undivided attention before he inadequately says, “I like you.” 

Their lips meet, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Her fingernails lightly scrape his scalp, until he is practically purring against her. They separate, out of breath and he stands with her wrapped around him and gently sets her on her feet. 

“Have a good day at school. Learn something.”

Buffy beams at him, she uses her slayer strength to push him back into the chair and straddles him firmly. “I like you,” she says huskily.

She doesn’t make it to school until second period.


End file.
